The present invention relates to a golf ball having an excellent rebound.
Efforts to confer golf balls with an excellent rebound have until now focused on and optimized one or more indicator of the polybutadiene used as the base rubber, such as the Mooney viscosity, polymerization catalyst, solvent viscosity and molecular weight distribution. See, for example, Patent Document 1: JP-A 2004-292667; Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,705; Patent Document 3: JP-A 2002-355336; Patent Document 4: JP-A 2002-355337; Patent Document 5: JP-A 2002-355338; Patent Document 6: JP-A 2002-355339; Patent Document 7: JP-A 2002-355340; and Patent Document 8: JP-A 2002-356581.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A 2004-292667) describes, as a base rubber for golf balls, a polybutadiene having a Mooney viscosity of 30 to 42 and a molecular weight distribution (Mw/Mn) of 2.5 to 3.8. Patent Document 2 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,705) describes, for the same purpose, a polybutadiene having a molecular weight of at least 200,000 and a resilience index of at least 40.
In addition, JP-B 3729243 describes a highly neutralized ionomer resin which has an excellent thermal stability, flow properties and moldability, and is also endowed with an excellent resilience.
However, because many golfers desire golf balls capable of traveling a longer distance, there exists a need for the development of golf balls having an even better rebound.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2004-292667
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,705
Patent Document 3: JP-A 2002-355336
Patent Document 4: JP-A 2002-355337
Patent Document 5: JP-A 2002-355338
Patent Document 6: JP-A 2002-355339
Patent Document 7: JP-A 2002-355340
Patent Document 8: JP-A 2002-356581
Patent Document 9: JP-B 3729243